


pretty in pink

by dreaminadream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ahegao, Boys in Skirts, Doggy Style, Edging, Femboy!Jisung, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Humor, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pet Names, Smut, actually highkey, degrading, femboys, hbd lexi this is for u, jisung in a skirt yes i agree, lowkey dom/sub themes, minsung - Freeform, this aint that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminadream/pseuds/dreaminadream
Summary: It all started when Minho suggested that Jisung would look good in a skirt...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 286





	pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

> not my best stuff uhm... happy birthday lexi❤️

Jisung’s heart was pounding, the suggestion his boyfriend made ringing in his head. Of course Jisung was not disgusted by it, nor was it anything that caused him any discomfort whatsoever—it simply just surprised him. A lot. 

Minho wanted Jisung to wear a skirt. 

It was not a direct command or anything, nor was it even a direct proposal. The two boys were online shopping, deciding that what better way to spend the evening than adding endless items to your cart and removing the costly items so that their wallets don’t hurt too much? It was a harmless way to spend time with each other and find out more about each other’s styles and fashion interests without having to go to a mall or anything that required anything other than bare minimum effort. 

Of course, it was a relatively limited activity, but brought the two joy nonetheless. Minho eventually realized Jisung enjoyed floral graphic tees and bucket hats and Jisung understood Minho was a fan of anything that flattered his ass. After hours of scrolling, you eventually find new styles and areas of fashion you would not typically consider. The two were introduced to a new world of couture—dresses, tall boots, accessories, which ruptured the statement out of Minho:

“You’d look good in a skirt.”

Jisung didn’t exactly know why it affected him the way it did. It wasn’t even a proper idea or asking, merely a compliment based off of a hypothetical situation. However, that did not stop the thought from continuously infiltrating Jisung’s mind. Day and night, Jisung thought of himself in a plaid pink miniskirt, donning it flawlessly as it rested on his tiny, cinched waist, resting over his boyfriend’s thighs as he straddled him confidently in the feminine piece. Needless to say, the scenario alone was enough to cause the right amount of blood flow to Jisung’s dick, and he knew what he had to do. 

While his lovely boyfriend was at work, Jisung spent a Wednesday afternoon browsing several online retailers, question and answer platforms, and instagram model profiles to figure out what skirts would fit and flatter him, and most of all, please his boyfriend. 

Jisung always loved the idea of miniskirts; though never seeing himself in one, he enjoyed the aesthetic of them a lot. Therefore, he thought the pastel goth depiction of a pink plaid skirt fit well with himself, determined for that to be the first option. After some scrolling, he found a lovely skirt that was up to par with his standards, put it in the cart, and checked out. He made sure to purchase a couple sizes to make sure he got a proper fit, and at check out, marked the box for the expensive ass expedited shipping so that he would receive the package the next day. 

Jisung sat, content with his purchase, deciding to spend the rest of his time watching TV and preparing dinner for himself and Minho for when he arrived home from work. He laughed at the quirky lines and cheesiness of the whitewashed sitcom over a simmering pot of alfredo noodles before he heard the sound of an opening door and the clicking footsteps of Minho’s work shoes. 

“Welcome home, angel,” Jisung said. “I made us dinner.”

Minho smiles and let out a sigh of relief, enveloping his boyfriend’s small body into a hug to thank him for his culinary expertise. 

“I think I’d die without you,” Minho claimed. 

“I just boiled noodles and added sauce,” Jisung said. “But okay.”

Minho snorted and kissed Jisung’s forehead, walking over to the silverware drawer to grab a fork and began scarfing the pasta right out of the pot. 

“There’s bowls in the cab-nevermind. Less dishes for me to wash,” Jisung said. 

Minho looked up with a questioning look, slurping the single noodle before inquiring his boyfriend about something he noticed today. 

“I forgot to mention,” Minho said. “I saw that you ordered something today on our account, what was it and why was it seventy-two dollars?”

“Oh,” Jisung said monotonously. “I just bought some clothes today and paid extra for expedited shipping.”

Minho hummed in understanding, wiping away the white alfredo sauce that had decorated his face. He dropped his fork in the sink, walked over to Jisung, embracing him once more, but this time with a softer, more seductive touch.

“Well, I guess that means that after work I’ll have a little fashion show, hm?”

Jisung giggled softly. “That was the plan, actually.”

Minho leaned down, taking Jisung’s lips between his own and kissing him softly. “I’m glad that’s the plan.”

Jisung nearly fell out of his seat when he heard the sound of the doorbell. His cheeks immediately flushed, thinking about how the cute pleated skirt he purchased would compliment him, but a small amount of worry flashed in his brain; worry that was insisting donning such a thing would be a hysterical sight and Jisung did nothing but drown out the thoughts. 

He stumbled his way to the front door, thanking the delivery lady and ripping open the bubble-wrap clad package. He opened it up to the pink plaid skirt in it’s pleated glory. A soft blush decorated his cheeks as her looked up to stare at himself in the mirror—he was only wearing a big tee that belonged to Minho. He pulled it off, searching somewhat frantically for a white tank top to pair with the skirt. He finally came across a tight work out tank, pulling it on and quickly pulling on the skirt with the tank top tucked in. 

Jisung stared at his reflection, his face fully flushed. He looked pretty. The color flattered his skin tone, resting softly against the supple skin of his thighs. Jisung turned around, noticing how his butt gave the skirt a natural flair in the back, and how it just barely left anything to the imagination. He sat down on the bed, still facing the mirror, posing seductively for himself; “practicing,” if you will while he awaited Minho’s arrival. 

Jisung was so invested in himself he had not noticed the shadow in the doorway, the 5’8” red haired man with a drilling stare who had yet let himself be known to the room as he was enjoying the show an exceptional amount. 

In the midst of him being on all fours with an arched back, Jisung noticed Minho in front of the door, and he blushed heavily. Jisung gasped, choking a bit on air before sitting normally on the bed. 

“Hi, Minho,” Jisung squeaked out. “I didn’t realize you got here.”

Minho raised his eyebrows, a flutter of disappointment dancing in his chest at the site of Jisung discontinuing his personal show. 

“Don’t stop on my accord, princess,” Minho said. “By all means, continue.”

“My clothes got here and I got excited and couldn’t wait to try them on, I’m sorry, I know I said I was gon-“

“Princess, don’t apologize,” Minho said, moving closer to the boy. “You did nothing wrong.”

Minho pushed Jisung onto the mattress, the smaller boy’s legs quivering at the site of his boyfriend above him. Minho dipped his hand between Jisung’s legs, massaging his inner thigh which released a small moan out of Jisung. 

“I didn’t realize you ordered a skirt, baby,” Minho said. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

Jisung whined at the compliment, clenching his eyes and lightly thrashing against the bedspread. Minho leaned down, kissing up against Jisung’s neck before pausing at his ear to whisper. 

“I’m gonna tear this shirt off your little body and fuck you in that pretty pink skirt until you can’t say a single fucking word.”

Jisung moaned loudly, grasping at Minho’s hair and pulling him into a messy, sloppy kiss. Minho growled, grasping Jisung by the thighs and dragging themselves up towards the headboard. Minho bit at Jisung’s lip, down his neck towards his collarbones where he sucked on the sensitive bone, decorating the skin in purple blotches that Jisung would later whine about. Technically, he already was, what with his cries of pleasure and thrusts against Minho’s thigh. 

Minho reached towards the waistband of the skirt, untucking the tank top and ripping it off Jisung’s body, countless threads falling off of the shirt as it hit the floor. Jisung’s hard on grew a painful amount at Minho’s strength, gulping and concealing his whines. 

“Th-that,” Jisung panted out. “Was hot.”

Minho chuckled at Jisung’s shock, giving him a forceful kiss in response. Jisung tugged at his boyfriend’s own shirt, disagreeing with the fact he was the only shirtless one in the room, to which Minho pulled away and took off his own shirt and discarded it across the room. 

He returned his lips to Jisung’s, the smaller boy thrusting harder against Minho’s thigh with each lip bite. Minho began feeling Jisung’s leg up once more, Jisung beginning to just barely cry out of the pent up sexual frustration he was feeling. 

“Min-“ Jisung’s words were cut short by his boyfriends lips. “Pants. Off.”

Minho immediately listened, shoving his pants and boxers off in one go, and Jisung’s mouth began to immediately water at the sight of his boyfriend’s thick red cock. Minho pumped himself a couple times, precum already drizzling out of his tip like vanilla icing. 

Jisung’s dick was throbbing beneath his skirt, and his whines were more than enough of a request for Minho to fulfill. Minho shoved his fingers into Jisung’s mouth, the smaller boy salivating against the digits. Minho removed them and lifted up Jisung’s skirt, noticing that he was, in fact, not wearing underwear, and entered his finger into his ass. 

Jisung moaned loudly, gripping at Minho’s arms as he slowly thrusted the single finger in and out of him. Minho ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair while Jisung laid against the pillows, cross-eyed and completely faded. 

“Look at you, princess,” Minho said. “I’ve barely gotten started and you’re already so fucked out.” 

He added another finger, thrusting both in and out and angling them to reach his prostate, causing Jisung to scream out Minho’s name. 

“God, fuck, there!” Jisung moaned. 

Minho pulled at Jisung’s hair, drool dripping down the smaller boy’s chin as his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. The sight was so frustratingly arousing; Minho let go of Jisung’s hair, reaching for the bottle of lube out of the drawer and unscrewing the cap with his teeth. He poured some on his dick, throwing the now empty bottle on the floor and removing his fingers to replace them with his cock. 

Minho aligned himself with Jisung’s asshole, slamming into him with full force which erupted the most obscene sound of the smaller boy. Jisung could do and say nothing but moan and gasp at the feeling. He felt paralyzed—his hands both death gripped to the headboard, the ahegao expression seemingly permanent on his face. 

Minho was relentless; Jisung could barely let out a breath at the god-like speed Minho was going at. Jisung couldn’t contain any of the noises at all, screams and groans echoed off the wall and Minho ravished in how absolutely hopeless the boy was. 

“Look at you,” Minho growled. “So fucking out of it. My little slut, all you know is playing dress up and taking my dick like the whore you are.”

Jisung was dancing on the edge of release. His body was still immobilized from the overwhelming feeling of Minho’s cock, but he felt the tingling warmth at the bottom of his stomach that screamed to release, and right as he was about to reach it, Minho pulled out, which immediately caused sobs to wretch out of Jisung as he shook from the lack of fulfillment. 

Minho snatched Jisung by the hair, forcing him on all fours facing the mirror. Minho came from behind, fucking into him and pulling his hair so hard that Jisung was met with his and Minho’s reflections. Minho continued his rapid ministrations from behind, his other hand at Jisung’s hips where the band of the skirt sat. 

Minho thought this was the most pleasing view, his boyfriend’s beautiful ass in the prettiest pink skirt while Jisung watched himself getting fucked by his boyfriend’s massive cock. The same ahegao face from earlier made way on to Jisung’s face once more, drool dripping onto the bedspread as Jisung began fucking himself back onto Minho’s dick. 

Jisung was determined to cum; he wanted nothing more than to reach the high he so desperately craved. He fucked himself so that his prostate hit the tip of Minho’s dick each time, choppy moans leaving his lungs as he bit his lip. Minho tightened his grip on Jisung’s hair, growling, and with one final thrust, Jisung came on the pink fabric that donned his waist. Jisung screamed in pleasure, collapsing against the mattress as Minho continued to fuck into his ass before cumming inside of him. 

Minho pulled out, watching the cum drip out of Jisung’s hole and onto the skirt. The two sat in their respective positions, panting heavily. Minho got up to get a warm towel, cleaning the two up and felt his heart break as he stripped Jisung from the pretty pink skirt to put them both in big tee shirts to sleep in. 

Minho returned to bed, embracing Jisung and massaging his scalp to make up for the soreness he indefinitely caused. 

He kissed his forehead, and cleared his voice to speak. 

“If that’s your definition of a fashion show, princess, we should do it more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt think i’d have to bring this up but my works have been reposted to wattpad without my permission. i’ve since then told the creators to take them down + as a creator i’m disgusted by someone benefitting off of others hard work. if you find my work reposted pls lmk because i do not allow any repostings of my work!


End file.
